The War
by Jin God of War
Summary: An Ivasion of aliens vs a group of soliers lead by Bryce, a former pilot. (this shouldn't really be in this catagory but i put it in the closest one possible.)


The year was 2490. "OK, you are clear for takeoff!" Blue lasers flew from everywhere and landed in the ocean. Some hit jets and very few pilots took off. One of these pilots was a man named Bryce. "Roger. Bryce clear!" He was in a plane as lasers from the skies above were hitting the carrier ship. "Engine systems, engaged!" He took off with a loud rumble. his radio called. "This is Bryce. Command how ya holdin out?" "Roger. Eagle 1 out." He flew up higher. Then a plane flew next to him. "Roger Eagle 5. This is Eagle 1. Stay in tight formation on my right." They flew into the clouds. When they reached the other side, they saw a pleasant surprise. It was a huge Mother Ship. It had cannons underneath the ship and was firing at the carriers below. "Eagle 5, let's take 'em out!" They flew at the cannons. "Eagle 1, fox 2!" A missile flew at one of the cannons. It hit the very back and exploded. The front of the cannon was lost in a blue fiery explosion. "I must have hit the cannon's core." But at that very moment a hatch opened up from underneath the ship. A fleet of unknown spacecraft came out of it. "Eagle 5, evasive maneuvers!" Green lights flew from the unknown ships. "I'm behind one!" Bweerrrr! Machine guns flew at the ship and it blew up in a blue explosion as well. "Ok. Tight formation!" "HQ, we are gonna need some back up!" "Roger! Eagle 1 out!" He shot every thing he could at these things. He ended up only blowing up five. "Be careful Eagle 5!" A green laser shot a Eagle 5. "Oh no you don't!" Bweeeerrrrr! More bullets went flying and he blew the craft's right engine up. That ship lost control and rammed in the side on the Mother Ship. "Ouch." Then from below missiles were flying and blowing up the spacecrafts and the cannons. "Yeeehaaa!" He fired missiles at the Mother Ship. It wasn't doing enough damage. OK. Everybody fire all missiles at the Mother Ship on my command!" they all responded. They all lined up beside him. "OK, Fire!!!!!" All that could be heard on the radio was Missiles flew straight at the Mother Ship. Explosions sounded everywhere. Then there was a low rumbling sound. "Oh crap!" The mother Ship was going to blow! "It's gonna blow! Everybody get to higher altitude!" "30,000 feet!" "It's that or death so deal with it! HQ get ready for impact on the Mother Ship explosion!" They all went higher up. "25,000. 26,000. 27,000. 28,000. 29,000 30,000!" Then the Mother Ship exploded in a huge blue fiery explosion. A scream then radio silence was heard. A plane flew up by Bryce and it was on fire! It then exploded. Another plane flew up next to him on the right this time. It was not in flames and was perfectly fine. "Roger, uhhh.-" "Roger Delta 4" He flew down and saw one of his flight mates being fired upon. "Roger!" He flew down a the alien craft. "Eagle 1, fox 2" BOOM! It exploded. "Hey any time." "Roger HQ! We are coming home!" They dove towards the carriers and when they got through the clouds, what they saw wasn't a happy sight. Most of the carriers were either sunk or on fire. Some cruisers were still there. Out of the fourteen that were up there only seven came down. So they all found a carrier to land on. The ships went back to HQ on land not to far away. As Bryce stood on the carrier, he looked back and saw the downed Mother Ship crashing into ocean knowing that this wasn't the last time he would be seeing the aliens or their spacecrafts again. If he did it would be a worse battle than today.  
  
The Trouble Shooting  
  
So Bryce was at HQ. They were briefing on the attack yesterday. "Ok people!" the commander said, "We are going to send you all as marines. There have been reports of those same Mother Ships around in this area of the USA." "Marines? But we're just Ace pilots." "I know but some of you are skilled to be good enough at being in the marines like Bryce for instance. He has been in training for the marines but had been chosen for the Air Force." They all turned and looked at Bryce. Then the commander spoke, "You all will be learning from him. starting today." Then Bryce stood up. "Alight people lets move!" Bryce yelled, "You all follow me to the combat center." So in HQ they all marched up to the Combat Center. Of course since it's the year of 2490, all the training was high tech. "Ok every one grab a weapon of you choice." Bryce had already picked one. "Mine will be the Assault Weapon." Every one chose this kind of weapon. "I see you all chosen well." He smirked. "Ok. Of course you all know how to fire a weapon or may be except Johnson over here." They all laughed and Bryce smiled. "Just kiddin'. Ok I want all of you to practice on some targets with the Assault Rifle" Bryce pushed a button and a holographic alien appeared out of the bunker and on to the artificial turf of a mountainside. "Ok watch carefully." He fired a couple of shots at the hologram. It disappeared as soon as a few bullets hit it. "Now I will activate more holographs just like the one I shot." He hit more buttons and more aliens appeared out on the turf. Some at close range and some at far. "Ok you may go." They all fired and all the aliens were disappearing but more kept replacing them. Then after about a couple of minutes he turned off the simulation. "Good job people. Tomorrow we will practice on running with and without guns." The all groaned at this. "The earth does not need slackers at the moment! We need heroes! Get a good sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow. Bryce went up to his quarters and went into his bed then set his alarm for 6:00 am for tomorrow and went to bed.  
He woke up 30 minutes early then his alarm. He got up slowly and turned off his alarm. "It's gonna be a rough day." he told himself. He got his gear on and went to his window and looked outside. "Why is it that we are being attacked by aliens?" he pondered at this question. He looked at the clock and it read 5:50 am. "Well, I better get down to the dorms. It's gonna be a long day," he said and sighed. He ran down to the dorms of the soldiers and looked at his digital watch. It was 5:55 am and he walked in the front door of the building. "Lets go! Rise and shine, boys," he yelled and the former Ace Pilots got out of bed and got ready for their training very slowly. "Hustle people!" They were moving way too slow. After, may be, 30 minutes, only 11 marines out of 20 were ready. "Move it or loose it!" No one went any faster. "Ok!! That's it!! You all are way to slow for being in the marines. Either hurry or go home!!!!!" Now things were moving well. People rushed their showers and rushed to put on their suits. Then he led them all outside. The sun was just beginning to rise. "Ok. First thing on the list today is to run a mile," Bryce said to which the troops all groaned slightly. "Alight people lets go and follow me!" Bryce led them towards the woods and they ran inside. He ran and yelled back to them, "The purpose of this is to see if you slack and slackers get lost in here and if you get lost, GO HOME!!!" So they continued and some were lagging a bit but the members of the squad helped them to keep up with the pace. After 9 minutes, or so, they reached the base once again. "Ok the first test I was proud of," he said, "You all made it back and some of you helped others. That's what we are going to need out there on the battlefield. So a very good job well done." Then he led them to an outside shooting range with targets and walls and a huge simulation on how it would be. "This is a non virtual reality training zone. You will all practice on this then we will move on to the obstacle course. Now go grab a weapon from over there," he said and pointed at a shelf of weapons with sniper rifles, laser sniper rifles, machine guns, pistols, laser cannons, bazookas, laser pistols, laser rifles, shotguns, and laser shotguns. "These are all from the past and the present. There are grenades but we will be getting to those by the end of the day," he said and grabbed a laser rifle and walked over to the bunker for the training zone. The bunker was not a metal bunker but one made out of sacks of sand. "I know this is a little old fashioned but you have to first go to the basics," Bryce said. He kneeled down and fired his laser rifle and the target he shot at caught on fire and burned away. Soon after another target replaced this one. "Ok people lets shoot the targets. Grab your favorite weapon and.- Begin!" All you could here were the sounds of lasers flying, bullets flying, bullets hitting off of walls, bullet shells falling on the ground, and lasers hitting walls with tiny explosions. Only 5 targets were hit. "This is why we went back to the basics!" Bryce yelled at them and pointed at the scoreboard, which read, "5 targets destroyed." "Come on! We aren't moving from this spot till twenty targets have been hit. Every-single-one!" Bryce screamed in the commandos' faces. "Go!" They all started off well this time. Then Bryce looked at the board and it read 15. Then 19. Then 25. "Ok seize fire!" they troops stopped. "Very good to you all. We will go now to the obstacle coarse. Follow me!" Bryce said and marched off towards a field. The field looked like it was a giant playground except with wire and a mud pit with a rope hanging over it. Clouds began to form and there was a sound of distant thunder. "Ok. All of you will complete this obstacle coarse and you will race some one else. You will be paired up since there is 20 of you," he said and then he smiled as he began his next sentence, "If you wish to challenge me just ask." Then he walked around and started pairing up people. "Brad you are with Smith. Johnson you are with Miles. Braceland you are with Tory. McRoy you are with Thomas. Freeman you are with Raymond. Holloway you are with Manny. Wally you are with Ford. Ralf you are with Mike. James you are with Kyle. Cam you are with Will. These are your partners. They will always be when we are doing partner work unless I assign you a new partner," he said as he looked at all of them, "Go line up at the starting line starting with Mr. James and Mr. Kyle." They two men lined up. "Go!" Bryce yelled and James and Kyle sped off down the obstacle coarse. 


End file.
